Sonic Afterlife
by ss3ethan
Summary: 5 years after the events of Sonic Heroes.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Final Battle

It was a rainy day, probably the 3rd worse day in history, but that didn't stop 2 people from duking it out to the death, one of these people was legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, the other was Sonic's number 1 rival; Metal Sonic, Metal Overlord as he called himself. So far, the 2 fightersa have been even, but both were just beginning.

"Give up while you can Sonic! Resistance is futile!" Metal Sonic stood there, his energy was hardly drained, he was at 90% power.

"Why would I give up so early Metal? I haven't even started yet!" With this being spoken, Sonic started charging up his classic technique, the spin dash, but he charged it longer than usual, he started collecting energy, and very soon was glowing a bright turquoise; he was going for the ancient light attack.

"This is your best attack? Not surprising." Metal got into a stance to block, ever since Dr Eggman quit being evil because he actually admitted he would never win, Metal straight away took Eggman's space, well he did a better job than Eggman anyway. Sonic fired his attack off, he was going straight for Metal, but before Sonic could collide with Metal, time it self slowed down. Shadow appeared, he took Metal and chaos controlled to a forest, taking Metal with him. Time had returned to normal.

"Wait, what just happened?" Metal didn't know what happened at all, and before he knew it, he was blown up with the whole forest by a chaos blast from Shadow, wiping Metal and GUN's secret forest prison from the face of the planet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The partnership.

It was a nice sunny day, the streets hustling with heaps of shoppers trying to either get home or get to the shops, but there was one shop that has only ever had 5 customers; 'Alex's Extreme Gear' had been open for about 2 weeks, they sold extreme gear and some other small electronic stuff, but he only ever had 5 different customers.

"My god, why is business so slow around here?" Alex was sitting at his desk as usual, waiting for customers. He was a Turquoise colored hedgehog, he wore a red T-shirt with a white shirt underneath it along with blue jeans yellow sports sneakers. "If I don't get a customer soon, I won't make rent."

Just as he said that, the phone rang. "Hmm?" Alex walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, this is Alex's Extreme Gear, how can I help you?"

"Hello Alex, this is Miles 'Tails' Prower, I have heard a few good things about your store from a few of your happy customers."

Alex was very surprised at this. "Miles 'Tails' Prower? Owner of Tails Electronics Inc.?" Tails was the proud owner of the electronics store: Tails Electronics Inc.

"Yes, and I borrowed an Extreme Gear from one of your customers and looked at the parts you used, and have not seen most of them."

"What about them?"

"Well I wanted to try my own extreme gears but you seem to be the expert so far and I want to do a partnership, you can have a section in my store to put all of your extreme gears."

"Yeah sure, I suppose I could give it a try, I still have heaps of spare parts and I could use the extra money to actually pay the rent in my apartment."

"No need to worry about the apartment; all of my workers get a nice 2 story house, no extra costs."

"Thanks Tails, I appreciate it, I'll pack up the store and move right over."

"Alright, take care of yourself." With that the phone got cut off.

"Hell yes! A partnership with the smartest guy in the world!" Alex started packing stuff up and putting it all into his moving truck; he kept it around in case he could never make rent but seeing as he has a lot to pack away, it could come in handy.

About 4 hours later, Alex and his truck were outside the back of Tails Electronics, waiting for Tails himself. While he was waiting a blue blur came past Alex at the speed of sound, Alex only just managed to keep himself on the ground and looked at the direction the blur went. "Was that Sonic?" Alex then thought about all the times Sonic and his friends defeated Eggman, who is now retired; every time on live television. "Meh, probably not." Tails then walked out the back door of his building.

"Hello there Alex, a sections been cleared for the extreme gears, I left some shelves there to actually stand everything on so I hope it's enough."

"Thanks Tails. Alex then took about 5 extreme gears inside and placed them on the shelf, and then using the electronic labels Tails left, labeled each and every board by 7:00 PM.

"That should be enough work for today Alex, I took the truck to your new home and had some robots set everything up." Tails then held his hand out for Alex to shake.

"Thanks a bunch Tails!" Alex shook Tails hand then walked to his new home. It was a very nice home, painted a nice white with a good blue roof, Alex walked inside to find everything put where it was meant to be. "I would keep looking around but I'm tired as hell." Alex thought to himself before walking to his room and layed on the bed to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The team

Alex had woken up at about 8:00 AM to have some breakfast, he cooked a few pieces of bacon and a few pieces of toast to go with it. He made a hot chocolate then sat down to eat, he scoffed it down very quickly. After he finished eating he put on his usual uniform and finished drinking his hot chocolate until the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" Alex was very surprised because so far, only 1 person knows where he lives, and that's Tails.

"It's me, Tails, I have a few friends I'd like ya to meet." Tails was outside with 2 friends, they were of course Sonic and Knuckles.

Alex opened the door very surprised to see them there. "Hey, you're Sonic and Knuckles, what brings you guys here?"

"Tails said you made hoverboards called extreme gear?" Sonic had his hands behind his head, trying his best to relax.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"We want a few boards, we're gonna try using them for all sorts of things."

"Lemme guess, a Grand Prix?" Alex had his arms crossed.

"Pretty much, we're gonna want a few for the contestants; us three, Amy, Cream, Eggman…"

As soon as Sonic said Eggman, Alex interrupted. "I can try making something special for eggman, I really don't see him riding a hoverboard. Is there anyone else?"

"Nah, that's it. Think you can get them done by tomorrow?"

"Puh-lease Sonic, I make 20 a day for the section in Tails Shop."

"Oh yeah, forgot you had a section there, they're selling pretty fast too."

"How many were left when you last seen them?"

"About 2…"

"…F***! I gotta get to work! I'll have those boards to your house at morning tomorrow Sonic!" With that Alex closed the door and went into the workshop to make more gears.


End file.
